Hetalian Hogwarts
by Earl gray coke
Summary: The hetalia characters are at Hogwarts! This is a story recording and recounting their /mis/adventures! UsUk, AusHun, fem!amerpan, PruFem!can, Gerita, spamano! Rating MAY go up. Hogwarts AU if you didn't catch that.
1. Characters

**Hetalian Hogwarts.**

I got this Idea out of absolutely no where and just had to right it down. It's all of my pairings at Hogwarts~. The pairings are: Gerita, UsUk, japFem!america, Aushun, spamano, and pruFem!can. And a France.

Ludwig was gay. He knew it, his family knew it, and he was fine with it. He was a Ravenclaw 6th year with blond hair, blue eyes, and shattered every single gay stereotype ever.

Feliciano was a bisexual 5th year Hufflepuff with red-brown hair that had a single curl that would never stay down. He was one of the many students that had been allowed to Hogwarts on a campaign to make the prestigious school more mult-cultural.

Kiku Honda was a straight Ravenclaw 6th year that was your cliche Japanese man; Black hair, darker skin, and big, brown eyes. He was typically quiet and tended to observe the mood and refrain from speaking.

Arthur was a gay 7th year Sytherin Who was a born-and-bred englishman. He had blond

hair and the craziest ass eyebrows ever known to wizard or muggle alike.

Alfred and Abigail Jones were quite possibly the most interesting people you would ever meet. The two were twins with a habit for trouble. They were Gryfendor 6th years with Sandy blond hair and shockingly blue eyes. Alfred was bi with a preference for men, while Abby was straight.

Gilbert Beilshmit was Ludwig's older brother. He was a straight Slytherin 7th year. He had silvery white hair and red-lavender eyes, and thought him self to be "ze single most aousome ov awll"

Antonio Fernández Carriedo was a gay 7th year in Gryfindor. He had emerald green eyes and chocolate hair. He found him self in quite a lot of trouble with the self proclaimed Prussian and Frenchman.

Lovino was Feliciano's older brother. He too was a gay hufflepuff with a random, inexplicable curl by on his forehead.

Elizaveta was a straight Gryfendor 5th year. She had one of the toughest, roudiest personality- even from the boys perspectives.

Francis Bonnefoy was a pansexual Slytherin 7th year. He hailed from france. He had long, silky, wavy blond hair that he kept in a red ribbon tied on the nape of his neck.

Rodrich Edelstein was a straight Ravenclaw 5th year from Austria. He was incredibly musically gifted, just like the Italian boys. He resented Gilbert greatly.

Madeleine Williams was a shy Hufflepuff in 5th year. She was oftain overshadowed by Abigail.

EGC:dear god... . . I had this idea swimming in my head before I went to sleep last night and I decided to write it down. This will be fluff, angst, humour( your not that funny!) shut up 2p me! Rating possible to go up.

Just to make it clear this is just explaining what the characters situations are, so I can avoid lots of exposition. There will be other back stories. Comments, critiques, and of course, words of praise completely welcome~. If you want to give suggestions or requests for chapter ideas, that would be great! This is just going to be a bunch of random one shots/mini adventures-what ever you want to call it, but with a sort of over arching plot line.


	2. How they met

How they met.

Hogwarts started taking in foreign students with exceptional ability and potential. This is what Professor Mcgonagal had said when she started a campaign to make Hogwarts multi-cultural. The plan was to welcome Witches and wizards from all around the world. They planed to acquire pupils from most, or the entirety of, the major world super powers. Namely, America, Italy, Germany, France, Russia, China, Japan, and that country above America (what was Its name again?). They hoped that they would find some from other schools in even more countries as well.

"Abigail Felicity Jones," Droned the woman at the magic intercom at Salem Witches' Acadmy. "Please come the main office.".

Seeing an nod of approval from the teacher, the 13 year old girl stood up nervously. She, unlike her twin brother Alfred, didn't get in trouble and got excellent grades. She walked the empty hallway and down the stairs.

Opening the door to the Principal's office, shakily breathing and starting to sweat, she hesitantly stepped in. She was expecting to see an angry principal, guidance councelor, and parents recently appearated to lecture her about what ever she was in trouble for. Much to her bewilderment she in fact saw an old woman with spectacles, emerald Robes, and hat speaking to the Principal.

"Ummm.". She started, shamelessly staring at this odd woman.

"Oh hello Miss Jones!" She smiled as she greater her. She also had a British accent adding on to the eccentric-ness of the old lady. "I am Professor Mcgonagal-"

"I KNOW YOU!" Abby shouted in realisation, " You're the headmaster at Hogwarts!"

"Yes, I am. Now, I have been corresponding and communicating with your mother and father. We have considered you for a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Now, Abigail knew how good an institute Hogwarts always has been, and always will be. Miss Jones had been dreaming of attending since she was a young girl. This proposition was a once in a life time opportunity for her. "I'll take it." She stated firmly.

McGonagal either smiled or pursed her lips, Abby couldn't tell which, but she informed her nonetheless that she would have a place at the school.

"I have one condition." she told them abruptly. "I would like my twin to go with me."

"Well, I'm sure that can be arranged."

" Ve~ " Feliciano sighed as he got back into the locker rooms after quiddich practice. He was keeper on the Scuola di Magia team. Scuola di Magia was just one of many schools of magic in Italy, and to just happened to have one of the best teams (mostly because of him and his twin brother). LovinoVargas played beater for the team, and he was not afraid to whoop up on someone. Just saying. The 12 and 13 year old boys had to be some of the best athletes around. They were pretty powerful wizards but they didn't like showing off. To be honest they pretended that they weren't all that strong in the first place just to avoid trouble.

"Nice job fratello!"Feliciano chirped happily as they tugged off their sweaty, sticky tee-shirts. (Even 30 meters up in the air in Italy is ridiculously hot.)

"Hum." he half grunted half snorted,"I like beating up people."

"Don't be mean big brother!" he whimpered. He was always very enthusiastic and extreme about things no matter what they were.

When they had finished changing into their school uniforms they headed back to the school.

"Hey Vargas!" the boys looked ahead to see their friend and fellow quitich team member running up to them.

"The...*pant*. Headmaster*pant* was looking for you.". The young seeker managed to get out.

"which one of us?" they asked at the same time.

"both of you".

"Grazie bastard. Come on fratello."

The pair reached the headmaster's office, and saw an odd sight, and old, severe looking withc.

"Oh hello boys." She treated them.

"caoi." they both replied with varying levels of enthusiasm.

"Now, I will, as they say, 'cut to the chase'. You two have been offered Spots at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Really?! That's grande!" Feliciano exclamed.

"Si." Lovino mumbled trying (and failing) to hide his extreme excitement.

Zauberei was the best school in any of the germanic states. Ludwig Beilshmitt was lucky enough to attend zauberei. He was both incredibly athletic and intelligent and grades out ranked any of the other students, he was quite promising. He had been informed of a Hogwarts admission prior to any other students had. At the bell after potions he did as he was instructed to, proceed to the headmaster's office and get on with the formalities. They didn't even need to know if he would accept, as he had owl-mailed a letter to them.

"Hallo" the 14 year old said as he entered the room. Oh shit. The headmaster from Hogwarts was here.

"Hello ." the old woman answered. "Since we already have all the arrangements finalized, do you have any questions?"

"Ja" he said,"can my bruder come? I need to keep an eye on him."

Earl-sama: holy shit that took two fuckin weeks to write. I may make another chapter like this, but you can tell me otherwise too.(in not going to unless you guys want me to and even then...). Well, those of you who have gotten PMs from me will know that I have got writers block, So you guys reading Vatti and Mama, don't expect much for a while. As always, advice, critiques, and of course, words of praise are always welcome~ Arrivederaci! Ps, if some one could tell me how to spell caoi, that would be great!

PPS. The reason Fem!America's is so long is because I see a lot of my self in her, she may seem like a goody-goody now, but there will be character change of attitude later on, fear not :)

Earl-sama over and out~.


End file.
